The Reunion
by theduckninja
Summary: Laura's high school reunion is coming up and saying she wasn't popular might be an understatement. Now Laura can prove that she has completely changed since high school hopefully with the help of her super hot wife.
1. Day One

"Hurry up, Carm!" Laura yelled trying to get her wife to move faster.

"I don't understand why you're in such a hurry to see the people you went to high school with," Carmilla said folding her shirt into her suitcase.

"Maybe so I can make all the jocks in my class jealous they couldn't even have a chance with you!" Laura said before kissing Carmilla's cheek, "Besides it's four days away. I'm excited to see my dad."

"Sure, you are. Any friends I might meet?" Carmilla asked curiously.

Laura was quiet for a minute, "Yeah, totally. Lots of them," she laughed loudly before getting quiet.

"Sure, cupcake," Carmilla said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Laura said putting a smile back on her face.

"Good because I don't just go to any reunion."

"I know, you wouldn't go to your own even though I told you to."

"I didn't feel like sharing you," Carmilla said.

"I'm well aware of that fact. You practically wouldn't let me leave your side for a week."

"You weren't complaining, but what did you expect? We just started having sex again and we admitted to loving each other," Carmilla said defending herself.

"I know, you don't have to defend yourself. I was in on that too," Laura said, "Are you ready?"

"If you want me to walk around without underwear for the next week then sure," Carmilla smiled at Laura's darkening eyes.

"No, no, no, I'm not falling for that trick for the fifth time! Get everything you need, I'll be on the couch when you're ready," Laura said getting off their bed.

"Ready for what exactly?" Carmilla asked as soon as Laura was out of the bedroom door.

"Why did I marry you?" Laura asked half-joking.

The couple was finally in the car, Carmilla satisfied and Laura acting as if she hadn't given into her wife's wishes.

"Is there anything I should be concerned about?" Carmilla asked.

"About what? You've been around my dad over a thousand times," Laura said.

"Not him, your dad loves me as if I'm his daughter too," Carmilla smiled at that thought, "I'm talking about your high school friends. Should I be concerned about an old ex or someone who had a crush trying to steal you away from me?"

"What?" Laura asked mocking offense, "You really think I would allow someone to steal me off?"

"No, I like being the only one that hits on you. You also happen to be a bit oblivious when it comes to flirting." Carmilla looked at her giving a quick look before turning back to the road.

"I'm not that bad."

"I could've told you that I liked your face and you would've assumed that I thought you had nice skin."

"Well don't you think I have nice skin?"

"The quality of your skin is amazing along with the softness but that's not the point right now," Carmilla said feeling a bit irritated.

"I'm yours, I swore to that the moment we said our vows to each other. I even swore it while we were dating," Laura said.

"I know."

"You're just a possessive person, I'm well aware."

"I am not," Carmilla yelled.

"Really? Do you know how many hickeys you leave?"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I had to buy makeup for my neck and arms!" Laura said before she started laughing, "What even started this conversation?"

"I was worried about running into one of your exes at the reunion," Carmilla said trying to fight back her laughter.

"I love you, don't worry about anything like that," Laura said leaning over to kiss Carmilla's cheek.

"Do you want to pull over?" Carmilla smiled mischievously.

After their 'emergency' stop and the remainder of the drive, they made it to Laura's dad's house. Laura was asleep in the passenger seat and Carmilla was exhausted. She carefully picked Laura up out of the passenger side and carried her to the front door ringing the doorbell carefully with head.

Luckily it didn't take long for Papa Hollis to open the door and take Laura from Carmilla to carry her up to her room while Carmilla went to get their bags. Carmilla took their bags upstairs and walked downstairs with Mr. Hollis. He went to the kitchen while Carmilla got settled on the couch, and when he came back he handed Carmilla a beer and sat down in his armchair.

"What took you two so long?" He asked.

"I took awhile packing," Carmilla said.

"Thank you for attempting to lie to me."

"Did I have an uncertain voice?" She asked.

"No, I just can't forget finding you two with your hand down her pants," he said disgusted before taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm really sorry about that," she apologized for that yet again.

"No, stop apologizing for it. You made me realize she was a functioning adult and that I could trust you with her."

"Thank you, sir."

"Carmilla."

"Sorry, Mark," she corrected herself, "Should I be worried about this reunion at all?"

"Carmilla, you're all Laura needs for this reunion," he said.

"Ok, I'm just worried about meeting her friends."

"Carmilla, you have nothing to worry about. You're on great terms with her friends."

"Yeah, but that was very rocky from the start," Carmilla let out a small laugh.

"I love you like my own child, but when we first met each other that wasn't a great time either."

"I was a bit jealous, honestly. You are a great father, and I never had a dad. You were willing to treat me like your own and I just resented because I was worried about letting you down," Carmilla said.

"I'm well aware of that now. I didn't let someone I didn't know marry my daughter. You're a good person after someone gets under that layer," Mark smiled at his daughter-in-law.

"Thank you," Carmilla said before finishing her beer, "I better get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll probably be at work when you two get up," he said finishing his beer, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mark," Carmilla said before starting her journey up the stairs.

She changed her clothes and climbed into bed next to Laura, who was still asleep in her clothes from earlier.

"Laura," Carmilla nudged her.

"What?" Laura mumbled.

"You might want to change."

"Wait, we're there?"

"Have been for over an hour," Carmilla laughed at Laura's shocked expression, "Your dad went to bed. You'll see him tomorrow."

"Sorry for falling asleep," Laura apologized while she was changing.

"Don't be, but could you please go back to sleep? I've been awake since three this morning."

"Carm, it's one in the morning."

"Dammit, Hollis."

 **So it's been awhile since I actually wrote. This showed up out of nowhere and I just started writing. So I'm going to give this a shot.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed and have a nice day and farewell.**


	2. Day Two

Laura could never get over the fact that woke up tangled with Carmilla Karnstein. Everyone swore that Carmilla would leave her when Laura wanted to get serious. Even after they started being serious, people were making bets that they wouldn't last a day. Now she was happily married to the woman in her bed. She couldn't wait to show her off to everyone at her reunion.

Laura sat up in shock waking Carmilla up in the process, "You ok, Laura?"

"Uh… Yeah, just fine. I forgot we were at my dad's," Laura said before laying her head back on Carmilla's chest.

"Don't worry about him right now, he's probably at work," Carmilla sleepily said bring her hand up to run through Laura's hair.

"Really?" Laura said a bit disappointed.

"He'll be back later, and since you've gotten me up," Carmilla yawned, "you want to go get breakfast?"

"Where do you want to eat?" Laura said getting up.

"IHop?" Carmilla asked.

"Sure," Laura stood up, "I call bathroom!" She ran in and shut the door behind her.

"You know we're married, right? It's not weird if I'm showering with you now," Carmilla yelled.

Laura popped her head out the door, "Then what are you waiting for?"

After they showered they headed out to IHop, they weren't surprised to see the restaurant half full.

"Two?" the waitress asked.

"Yes, please," Laura said before they were lead off to a table.

They ordered their drinks and food and shortly after their food got there, Laura moved to sit on the side with Carmilla.

A different waitress came around, "Hi, my name is Juliette and I'll be serving you for the rest of your meal. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good," Laura said quickly.

"Can we get the check?" Carmilla asked.

"Right away," Juliette left with strange look on her face.

"That was weird," Carmilla said and looked over at Laura, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just that was someone I went to high school with," Laura said quietly.

"Oh really?" Carmilla said.

"Carm, what are you thinking?"

"My competition," Carmilla said before pressing her lips to Laura's.

The kiss was shortly lived when Juliette came back, "Here's the check," she placed it on the table a bit embarrassed. When she looked up at Laura, who was staring at Carmilla getting her card out, "Uh… Laura? Laura Hollis?"

Laura broke her gaze and nervously said, "Yeah? Hi."

"Hi, how have you been?" She asked sincere.

"I've been great."

"Well I can see, I mean you're girlfriend looks amazing," she said amazed.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't had one for a few months. Carmilla, here, is my wife," Laura said grabbing Carmilla's hand.

"Congrats," she said.

"How have you been?" Laura stuttered out.

"I've been better," Juliette sighed, "Raising two kids on your own will take it out of you," she let out a pathetic chuckle. "Are you here for the reunion?"

"Yes, I'm here early visiting my dad," Laura said.

"Ok, I'll see you on Saturday then after I bring back the check for you to sign. Nice meeting you, Carmilla," Juliette smiled before she left.

"Feeling possessive?" Carmilla asked Laura while they were walking to their car.

"No, why?" Laura said a bit harsh.

"You haven't let go of my hand since you introduced me. Are you ok?" Carmilla asked concerned when Laura dropped her hand without argument.

"I'm fine," Laura huffed out.

"Ok," Carmilla said unconvinced, "I love you."

"I love you too, Carmilla. Juliette wasn't exactly my favorite person in high school, ok?"

"Don't let her bother you," Carmilla said, "take your own advice."

"You know I can't do that."

"I know," Carmilla said, "What would you like to do? Camp out at your house or doing something around town?"

"I would love to camp out in my house," Laura said with an excited smile.

"I was hoping you would pick something else, but ok," Carmilla sighed.

"Come on, we can build a fort!" Laura said excitedly.

"Anything is good with you," Carmilla said.

"Everything is better with you," Laura smiled at Carmilla.

Later that evening, Mark Hollis walked into his living room after his day at work not surprised to see his daughter and daughter-in-law asleep in their 'fort'. He went to his room to change out of his uniform and then began cooking dinner. He was surprised when he actually finished the meal and Carmilla and Laura hadn't woken up. He walked into the living room and sat in his chair then turned the channel to the news.

"Hey," Laura said sleepily, "did you make dinner?"

"Yes, honey, I did," he said.

"Thank you," she said getting up to go make her own plate, "sorry about being asleep when we got here last night."

"It's fine, I'm just relieved you two made it here safely."

Laura sat down on the couch that was messing its throw pillows and blanket, "Carm is a good driver."

"I'm aware, but she was so tired when she got here."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have made her drive, but I wasn't in great shape either."

"No, you weren't," he laughed. "Shouldn't you wake up Carmilla so she can eat?"

"I'm going to let her sleep, she hasn't gotten much recently. We woke up early this morning."

"How early?"

"About nine this morning, and the day before she got up at three in the morning," Laura said.

"Why is she getting up so early?"

"That's just Carmilla," Laura said, "Her sleep schedule has always been off."

"Did you two do anything interesting today besides taking all my sheets and pillows?" He asked.

"Nope, we ran into Juliette at IHop today."

"How'd that go?"

"Fine, it's just, she acted like nothing ever happened."

"Laura, have you told Carmilla anything?"

"No, it's the past."

"Ok, but I would tell her before Saturday," Mark advised his daughter.

"I'll take it into consideration."

 **So I started this the day before my semester started. Unlike last time, I didn't have everything written out. I'm going to post when I can. I've started on chapter three, but I don't know how long it will take.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day anddddd farewell.**


	3. Day Three

Laura woke up to an empty bed. She groaned into the pillow at the pounding in her head.

"Are you ok?" Carmilla asked with a toothbrush in her mouth from the bathroom.

"Yeah, but why am I half naked in my bed?" Laura asked with her face in the pillow.

Carmilla took a minute to reply, "I didn't really understand what you said. Please repeat it?" Carmilla sat down next to Laura in only a towel.

"Why am I half naked in my bed?" Laura repeated looking up at her wife.

"Well, your dad pulled out some alcohol; we cut you off after awhile but you snuck sips of mine before mixing your own in water bottles. When your dad went to bed you didn't want to sleep in our, I'm quoting you, 'stupid' fort, so you pulled me upstairs and went completely nuts," Carmilla explained pointing to hickeys on herself.

"I'm so sorry," Laura said shocked at all the marks.

"I wasn't complaining last night, but this morning is a different story. I think you gave me a bruise by shoving me against your door," Carmilla laughed. She moved to lay next to Laura. "You ok?"

"No," Laura groaned before moving her head to Carmilla's chest.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Have I told you how great your boobs are?"

"Many times, it's great to know my wonderful personality is what kept you around."

"Boobs," Laura groaned.

"Hangovers."

"Nooooooooooooooooo."

"Showers," Carmilla let out a small laugh.

"Better."

"Pain killers?"

"I sound like a drug addict now," Laura said before moving to check her phone finding it dead, "Shit."

"Don't worry about it. If something was wrong with Perry, Mattie would've told us. If something blew up with the brain, then we would've heard it."

"What about Danny and Kirsch?"

"The puppy is fine. Xena is fine too because I'm not there."

"Danny likes you, can't you be nice?"

"She tolerates me. She likes you," Carmilla pointed out the obvious.

Laura rolled her eyes, "Even after all these years, you're still jealous of Danny."

"I can't help it. She was after you too," Carmilla said staring lovingly at Laura.

"How did I end up with two people fighting over my affection?"

"Because you're amazingly beautiful with a wonderful personality."

"You willing to admit you fell for an 'annoying girl'?" Laura mocked Carmilla's mother.

"Why did you invite her to our wedding? She made sure to insult you every moment," Carmilla said.

"I thought she would like to see her daughter get married, but I was very wrong."

"The only family of mine that should remain involved in my life is Mattie, JP, and unfortunately Will."

"He's not that bad," Laura said.

"I've been around him his entire life. There's unspeakable things he's done to me."

"You've been a horrible older sister, so you're to blame too," Laura pointed out laughing at Carmilla's groan.

"Why are you right?"

"Because you think my opinion is valid," Laura smiled. She loved knowing that Carmilla always took Laura into account before anyone else.

"Yours and only yours," Carmilla said before she kissed Laura. They pulled apart, "Since you've slept past ten this morning, would you like to go get lunch and show me the places you hung out at while you were in high school?"

"If you get me some Advil, then I'll consider feeding you," Laura said.

Carmilla walked over to Laura's bag and pulled out the Advil handing it to her before she started getting dressed. Laura didn't bother with the pills instead she watched Carmilla get dressed. Laura just couldn't get over the sight of Carmilla. It felt like that moment from a romance movie except Laura was already married to this woman.

Laura couldn't help herself in reminding her wife, "You know you're so beautiful, right?"

"Well, my wife tells me all the time, but it's always nice to hear it," Carmilla said pulling her hair out of her t-shirt.

"Your wife seems nice."

"Well she certainly looks nice right now in her bed," Carmilla said smirking.

"Oh really?" Laura said wanting to see what Carmilla was doing.

"Yeah," Carmilla climbed up on Laura's bed, "just think this is where innocent little Laura was dreaming of her future days as a reporter. She was curious to see how the world would treat her," Carmilla started climbing up Laura's body, "maybe even touching herself at the thought of her future lover," Carmilla whispered into her ear.

Laura felt really turned on and embarrassed at the truth of that statement.

Before she could say anything, Carmilla was standing beside the bed, "You going to get ready or what?"

Laura groaned when Carmilla smirked while she was leaving the room. She heard Carmilla walking downstairs as she swallowed the pill.

After Laura showered and dressed, they went out to get burgers at a diner.

"How does it feel that your reunion is tomorrow?" Carmilla asked watching Laura eat her apple slices.

"Wait, you're here for the reunion too?" A man dressed in a construction uniform asked from the table next to him. "Who are you?"

Laura stared at him in shocked, "Uh… I… I'm…"

"You ok, cupcake?" Carmilla asked with concern.

Laura snapped out of her shocked state, "Yeah, I'm fine," she flashed Carmilla a smile, "I'm Laura."

"Laura Hollis? The Laura Hollis?" The man laughed. Laura really wanted to disappear, "Everyone really wondered what happened to you. Who's this?" He gestured to Carmilla.

"This is my wife, Carmilla," Laura said hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"Hi," Carmilla shook his hand.

"You really did good for yourself, Hollis," he said, "I'm sorry we were such assholes back then."

"Wait what?" Carmilla asked looking at Laura with concern. Laura sunk down in her seat.

"Carm, don't worry about it," Laura said slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," he said, "it was nice meeting you, Carmilla." He looked away from them.

"Laura, honey," Laura groaned at the unusual nickname, "what went on in high school?"

"Can we not talk about this here?" Laura pleaded.

"Laura, I don't see what the big deal is."

"Then why do you want to know?" Laura asked fighting the urge to yell.

"I'm concerned, is this why you were so eager?" Carmilla asked trying to calm Laura and herself down.

"Maybe," Laura said, "I feel like I'm not a loser anymore." Laura sat back up.

"Is this 'flashback' material?" Carmilla asked mocking Laura hoping she would laugh.

"Really, Carm?" Laura wanted to disappear. Laura looked away from Carmilla.

"Laura," Carmilla said trying to get Laura's eyes back on her, "Laura, look at me," Laura slowly looked at Carmilla, "I love you for who you are, maybe I didn't know who you were in high school but I didn't fall in love with you in high school. I'm here for you now."

"I love you," Laura said giving Carmilla a small smile, "Can we go home?"

"To your dad's house?" Laura nodded, "Let's go."

At Mark's house, Laura pulled out her high school yearbooks and other pictures she had from high school. Laura and Carmilla sat at the foot of her bed with Carmilla's arm around her shoulder ready to listen to Laura explain each picture.

"Carm," Laura said taking a deep breath before pulling out the picture, "This is me from freshman year." Carmilla had to fight back a small laugh, "Really?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Carmilla said, "Just why didn't you say you had braces?"

"Because they were horrible," Laura said with disgust at the memory of them.

"But you were so cute," Carmilla said before pressing a kiss to Laura's head.

"Yeah, right," Laura said, "I was chubby, those glasses are horrible, those braces, that hair, and that outfit."

"You were chubby because you were growing. Your dad was disapproving of anything different and the trend was different anyways. The braces add to the innocent look that you would be losing in five years. Those glasses, well, I wouldn't exactly wear them but you had to have liked them back then and that is all that mattered then," Carmilla said, "You didn't look how you are picturing in your mind."

"Would you have sex with me back then?"

"No," Carmilla said, "I would've been seventeen and I didn't prey on freshman like the creepy senior guys. I didn't exactly prey on anyone."

"Please, you had to have been a ladykiller. You are a ladykiller."

"I avoided all human contact, I wanted to be by myself. Everyone was worried about college and I was just ready to leave my mother," Carmilla explained, "This isn't about me though."

She pulled out another school picture, "Sophomore year, yay!" Laura said with fake enthusiasm. "At least I got rid of the awful braces."

"You're such a nerd," Carmilla said fighting a laugh again.

"Thank you so fucking much," Laura felt her anger from earlier rising.

"No, no, I meant your hufflepuff shirt," Carmilla explained feeling terrible she made Laura upset.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was wearing that," Laura said with red cheeks.

"You're still cute," Carmilla said kissing her cheek.

"Here's my junior year picture," Laura pulled it out of the yearbook, "I look slightly better."

"Did you grow since high school?" Carmilla asked receiving an eye roll.

"Shut up," Laura said before reaching for an envelope, "This is my senior fall and then the senior pictures." She pulled them out of the envelope.

"You definitely changed during that summer," Carmilla said amazed.

"Not that much," Laura said pleased with herself.

"You stopped wearing your glasses in high school?" Carmilla asked knowing the answer, "Still dorky clothes though."

"Really? I felt proud of myself."

"You should, you got hot," Carmilla said earning a small laugh from Laura, "But you got sexy before you met me." Carmilla kissed Laura and enjoyed her taste before pulling away, "So were you bullied in high school?"

Laura sighed, "Yeah, I was. For awhile I actually began to believe for a minute that maybe I was being accepted then I realized I was all a big joke to them," Laura felt tears in her eyes.

"You know why I wanted to not interact with anyone at my school?" Laura shook her head, "Because people are assholes including me."

"You don't make sense," Laura said.

"People are assholes. When you become of use then they actually care," Carmilla said, "they just wanted to use you to hide their own insecurities. It's fucked up but the truth."

"I love you," Laura said looking in Carmilla's eyes.

"I love you too," Carmilla smiled at Laura and received a smile back.

"I love you both," Mark said from the doorway, "I wanted to know if you wanted to watch Harry Potter with me."

"Yes," Laura jumped up pulling Carmilla along with her.

Carmilla couldn't help the smile on her face because she married this nerd.

 **Ok, this feels like it took forever because I've had sudden life hit me in the face. I'm hoping to get this finished up soon, but no promises. Also you'll find out about Juliette in the next chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, have a nice day, and farewell.**


	4. Day Four

Laura woke up forgetting she was cuddled up with Carmilla and stretched her arms hitting Carmilla in the face somehow with enough force for Laura to see blood starting to come out.

"I'm so sorry," Laura said as soon as she felt her hand brush Carmilla's face.

"What were you even doing?" Carmilla groaned in pain covering her nose to keep blood off Laura's bed.

"I was stretching and forgot you were here," Laura said.

"Do you want to, I don't know, grab a rag so I don't bleed everywhere?" Carmilla asked.

"Oh yeah, hold on," Laura ran off to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth and wet it before handing it to Carmilla. "How did it take three years for something like this to happen?"

"I don't know, I was kind of hoping it never would," Carmilla said with her voice muffled by the washcloth.

"It would've been nice to do without, but we've been sleeping together for so long and now this happens?"

"Laura, are you nervous about tonight?" Carmilla asked.

"No, why do you think that?"

"You're questioning if there's a meaning behind something that probably happens all the time except maybe blood isn't involved."

"Stop making me feel bad," Laura said, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Carmilla said pulling away the washcloth to kiss Laura.

Laura quickly pulled away, "Gross, you're disgusting."

"Aw, what's wrong don't like the taste of my blood?" Carmilla laughed while trying to kiss Laura again who was pushing her away.

After Carmilla's nose stopped bleeding and they were showered and dressed, they walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find some pancakes on the counter. They grabbed two forks and some syrup and went to the living room to eat while watching some trashy reality show for Carmilla to make fun of.

Laura couldn't help but laugh and smile because she would have possibly been offended by someone telling her she would have ended up with someone like Carmilla. Carmilla was the kid that would've been accused of being the punk so she would be ditching school and only showing up to cause trouble. Laura avoided those kids as best as she could in high school, but now that she looks back they never did anything to her. They didn't help her, but they didn't hurt her, but they did help pick up her stuff a few times.

But Carmilla would've been different. She would've stood up for Laura. Laura knew what Carmilla was like in high school. She was quiet kept herself out of trouble and was nearly top of her class. There wasn't any major bullying at Carmilla's school as far as Laura knew, and Laura would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of that. It was typical for a private school to not have a bullying issue.

They finished their pancakes pretty quickly and Laura enjoyed the commentary from Carmilla's whether it was her voicing over the people or proving that it wasn't a reality show.

"But Josh, we need to keep our hetero relationship even though I'm completely better off with Lisa," Carmilla said in a high pitched overdramatic voice. She deepened her voice, "But Jewel, I don't know if I can give up the dick." She switched back to a higher voice, "I believe you can, do it for us," Carmilla looked over at Laura, "for us."

"I swore off dick when I was fifteen," Laura said trying to hold off her laughter.

"Then why did I see you back there sucking Troy's dick!" Carmilla said fighting off her own laughter now.

"It's not what you think," Laura said attempting to deep her voice before both of them lost it.

After sobering up, "Why do you get so much joy from me doing this?" Carmilla asked curiously.

"I don't know, you're just so laid back while doing it," Laura said.

"How do you feel about tonight?"

"Honestly? Nervous," Laura said, "But I've got you."

"I'm the life preserver?" Carmilla said, "That's a change up."

"How exactly?" Laura said, "You're always my life preserver. You keep me from working myself to death."

"What were you like in high school?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you didn't exactly like to talk about."

"I practically hated the world but took it with a smile and went off to college with the same attitude I had at the beginning of freshman year, 'It'll be better,'" Laura said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Wasn't college better?" Carmilla asked.

"Yeah, way better," Laura said. "I met Laf, Perry, Danny, Kirsch, JP, and Will. They've been some of the greatest people to be around." Carmilla cleared her throat. "I didn't meet you until I was twenty-four!"

"So? You knew my brothers in college, so there was probably an occasion when I was on the phone with them while you were around."

"So that counts as knowing you? Because Will insulted you a lot, I didn't know what to think of the Karnstein daughters," Laura said.

"You know you're a Karnstein now," Carmilla pointed out.

"You're a Hollis," Laura said.

"I was one when I first met your father," Carmilla chuckled at the memory, "It's really weird to think about how I feel in love with the girl who was standing awkwardly in the club only to find out she was friends with my brothers."

"I wasn't that awkward," Laura tried to defend herself.

"You were standing next to two couples making out," Carmilla said.

"More like a couple making out and the other having sex."

"Really?" Carmilla asked surprised.

"It sounded like it," Laura said.

"You never mentioned it until now?"

"I've been trying to forget about it," Laura looked towards the tv before making a gagging sound, "Bad moment to look."

Carmilla looked over and let out a small laugh, "It's not all that bad, a guy is just cheating on his girlfriend in her room. It's 'drama.'"

"It's awful," Laura said bitterly.

"Laura, we've seen this before and you've never reacted this way," Carmilla said with concern, "Are you ok?"

Laura sighed, "Juliette cheated on me sort of."

"What?"

"Juliette 'dated' me in high school."

"What do you mean 'dated'?"

"Juliette asked me out and I said yes because why not what did I have to lose," Laura said staring at the floor.

"Was she one of the people that were bullying you?" Carmilla asked confused.

"Yeah, but she was starting to be nice to me and then she asked me out, after I really felt like I was really starting to fall in love with her, I caught her with who I thought was her ex."

Carmilla sat back and tried to understand what Laura told her. She didn't understand how Laura would go after someone who treated her like shit, but Carmilla couldn't really judge that either.

"Carm, you ok?" Laura asked looking at her with slight concern.

"Yeah, I'm trying to understand why you would go out with someone who treated you like shit."

"You're really judging me right now?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"No, no, I just don't understand it even if I went through something related to that," Carmilla put her arm around Laura, "Look at it this way, you were the bigger person and handled it like an adult. She's living a life miserably and you're happy, right?"

"I don't know, I've got a sarcastic artist for a wife," Laura said with a smile.

"A sarcastic, asshole, artist wife," Carmilla said putting emphasis on asshole.

"I love you," Laura said before kissing her.

They broke apart, "That's really good because I love you too," Carmilla smiled.

 **After nearly a week it gets finished! I apologize, I've got carpal tunnel so things have become a bit difficult right now. I was going to tie this all up in this chapter but decided to split it up.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed and have a nice day and farewell.**


	5. Reunion

Carmilla finished tying her tie before smoothing out her clothes again. She sat on Laura's bed busying herself with her phone while waiting for Laura to finish getting ready.

She was replying to Lafontaine's text when Laura finally was finished. Carmilla looked up when Laura walked into the room, "Holy fucking hell."

"What? I'm not that sexy," Laura said before grabbing her bag.

Carmilla stood up in and turned Laura around to face her, "You are very sexy, but most of all, you're beautiful. You look amazing, Laura."

"Thank you, you look amazing as well," Laura said before pressing her lips to Carmilla's.

Carmilla attempted to deepen the kiss when Mark walked upstairs and knocked on the door, "You two ready yet?"

Carmilla groaned into Laura's neck, "Yes, dad. Come on, Carm."

Carmilla and Laura walked hand in hand into the building stopping so Laura could get a name tag then headed to the cafeteria.

They walked in and Carmilla had to hold back her laugh, "So is this what you were expecting?"

"I didn't know exactly what to expect," Laura said before kissing Carmilla's cheek.

They sat at a table and Carmilla went to get some chips for them to snack on. Laura looked around starting to wish she blew this off like Carmilla did to hers.

Laura was broken from her thoughts, "Laura Hollis, it sure has been awhile."

A man walked up and sat in Carmilla's chair, "What's a beautiful lady like you doing over here alone? You are alone, right?" He asked not letting Laura answer, "Of course you are. You look so lonely. How have you been since high school? Did you go into the medical field?"

"Since high school, I've been a lot better. I never wanted to go into the medical field. I wanted to be a journalist, and I did become one. Recently, I've also been married," Laura said hoping this guy would get a hint.

"Married?" The guy, apparently named Dylan according to his name tag, "Wh-who are you married to?"

Carmilla appeared behind him waiting on Laura's answer, "Her name is Carmilla and if you need proof that isn't just the ring on my finger then look behind you."

He turned around not expecting anyone and his smile dropped when his eyes fell on Carmilla, "Oh, um, hi."

"Hi, you just so happened to be in my seat, can I have it back?" She asked when he wasn't moving, "even if I wasn't Laura's wife, she wouldn't want you because you happen to be a self-centered person."

He quickly stood up, "You should let the lady choose who she wants to be accompanied with."

Carmilla chuckled, "Are you serious?"

"Laura, who would you like to stay here because I believe she is a cover up. She's way too hot," he said.

"What exactly are you saying?" Laura asked offended.

"Please, I remember how you looked in high school and there is no way you could be with someone like this."

"Would you like to insult my wife more or are you done?" Carmilla asked fighting the urge to punch this guy.

"I wasn't insulting her, she's hot now," he said.

"Can you please fucking leave," Laura asked.

"You heard the lady," he said to Carmilla.

"I'm. Her. Wife," Carmilla said angrily.

"And I'm her wife," Laura said.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," he said before storming off.

"Obviously not," Carmilla muttered sitting next to Laura. "You ok?"

"Yeah, he's just an asshole, who is hitting on Juliette now. That doesn't sting at all."

"What does it matter? They're both assholes. They don't know when a beautiful and amazing person is in front of them," Carmilla said putting her arm around Laura and playing with a strand of her hair.

Laura sighed and laughed when she seen who walked in, "Well, well, I wonder how this will go."

"What?"

"Juliette's ex-boyfriend just walked in," Laura said. "He used to actually look like a jock."

"Laura."

"What? They made my life a living hell. If you can be mad at your mother for that, then I can be mad at everyone else here too."

"Laura," Carmilla said starting to feel angry.

"You cannot be a hypocrite right now," Laura said not even looking over at Carmilla who had moved her arm away from her.

"Laura, I moved on. I don't like my mother, but I choose to avoid her. You chose to come here."

"I chose to come here to feel like maybe, just maybe, these people got what was coming to them," Laura felt pissed off.

Carmilla looked at her in disbelief, "We had a talk about this. You're the bigger person. You walked away. You moved on. Now I find out that you literally aren't the bigger person. You are still stuck here. You haven't grown up instead you're sitting here looking better than you did in high school and," Carmilla got quiet for a few seconds, "You actually have a fucking hot wife. Is that all I really am to you? Was that the whole point to our relationship?" Carmilla stood up, "I'll pick you up or your dad will. If I don't then don't call me." She walked out of the cafeteria.

Laura didn't even finish processing what Carmilla had said until she was gone. She scrambled for her phone and frantically texted Carmilla. She pleaded to get Carmilla to come back. Laura didn't notice who sat next to her.

"Hey, I seen your wife leave. She seemed pretty upset," Juliette asked.

"Juliette, how about you do what you did my senior year, ignore me."

"I thought you hated me, so I just made it easier for you."

"I still do," Laura said without looking up from her phone, "My wife might've just left me, so leave me alone."

"Why? You two looked so happy when I seen you," Juliette said with concern, "You two looked so in loved I was jealous."

"You had your chance," Laura mumbled.

"Yeah, and I was an idiot who thought it was funny to be an assface. I should've done this earlier but I'm truly sorry for what I did in high school. I was disrespectful and a total bitch," she admitted, "If I can help with your wife, let me know." She got up and left Laura like she asked.

"Short stick made it, everyone," one of the former jocks yelled.

"Fuck," Laura sighed.

Carmilla pulled into Mark's driveway and walked in and headed up the stairs. She began throwing clothes into her bag. She then caught a glimpse at her left hand, her wedding ring. She stared at it fighting tears until she became a sobbing mess and collapsed onto Laura's bed. She took it off before throwing at Laura's mirror.

Mark was surprised when he heard Carmilla come in. He went to see why she was back early when he heard her footsteps up the stairs. He sensed that she need sometime alone. After he heard the loud bang, he walked upstairs to Carmilla sobbing. He knocked lightly on the door, "You ok?"

Carmilla didn't respond mostly because she didn't realize he was there.

He moved over to the bed and sat next to Carmilla. He opened his arms up, "Come here."

Carmilla didn't hesitate and sobbing staining his shirt with her makeup and tears.

"Carmilla, remember, breathe," He said, "It's ok." He looked around for the cause of the loud noise when he seen the crack on Laura's mirror and the ring on the ground. He feared for the worse.

Once Carmilla calmed down to the point where she was breathing normally, they sat in silence. Mark was waiting for Carmilla to tell him what happened, and Carmilla was enjoying a parent soothing her.

Mark broke the silence, "What happened?"

"Some guy walked in that was Juliette's ex, and Laura started saying stuff like they finally got what was coming to them. I thought that she was the bigger person but apparently not," Carmilla let out a pathetic chuckle, "I think she's just been using me."

"Carmilla, you're the first relationship she's ever had that's been genuine on both sides. She hasn't really dated that many people. I've only heard about two people she's dated, Juliette and you. She spoke so highly of you and fathers have an instinct, we know when someone is actually going to treat our children right. I got that feeling when I met you. You were honest even when I jokingly asked if you ever had a stripper. I admire your honesty and how you care so much for my Laura." He took a deep breath, "Everything Laura told me about you was true. Laura loves you for you. She just has trouble with things every once in awhile. These kids made her life really bad. After I heard what they did to her, I was surprised that she's alive."

"What did they do that was so horrible?" Carmilla asked.

"Laura was beaten very badly. She forgot an entire month of her junior year," he felt himself get teary eyed, "it was a really hard time and she begged to stay there. I was so relieved she got through her senior year with minor incidents like them knocking her books out of her hands," he said with his own tears running down. "I'm an awful father."

"No, you aren't. You let her decide if she could deal with the bullies and it helped her. She's been able to survive the adult world, probably because of those self defense classes," Carmilla tried to comfort Mark.

"Wish I'd done them sooner."

"We all have mistakes, but you learned," Carmilla said. She remembered Laura was still at the school, "I need to go get Laura."

"Make sure she's ok," Mark said, "I don't know how they would treat her now."

Carmilla stood up and walked out to her car.

Laura was shaking. She couldn't tell if it was from anger or sadness. She felt nothing. She had listened for the last two hours at a bunch of her old classmates ridicule her. She wasn't bothered by that, she was more concerned for Carmilla. She had been texting her wanting a response. She sat down in the middle of a hallway she used to eat lunch in. She looked around and seen every spot that she had been tripped, hit, insulted, and threatened. She laid down and stared at the ceiling tiles not feeling a thing but emptiness.

She closed her eyes and laid there for five minutes before hearing footsteps heading her way. "I know I'm not suppose to be down here, but can you give me a few minutes. I just got divorced." The footsteps stopped right next to her head. Without opening her eyes, "I said give me a few minutes," she said then added, "Please." The person stayed there right above her. She groaned, "What do you want?" Laura asked angry opening her eyes before getting teary eye, "Carm?"

"Yeah, do you want to come up here or me come down there?" She asked before mumbling something and laid down next to Laura. "Are we really divorced?"

"You were the one-"

Carmilla cut her off, "No, I said don't call me. I need time to cool off and think, you were the one who mentioned divorce."

"I assumed that's what you wanted," Laura said trying to keep herself from sobbing.

"Yeah, you assumed, I don't want one. I actually love you. I just don't understand sometimes. I wasn't ever bullied so I don't know how to react," Carmilla said.

"You're fine, I shouldn't have been thinking that way. Who cares about what happened to them? I should be concerned for you and me," Laura said grabbing Carmilla's hand.

"I love you," Carmilla looked over at Laura.

"I love you too," Laura let go of Carmilla's hand and rolled onto her side to kiss Carmilla.

"Would you like one memory of high school that's good?"

"I've already graduated," Laura said with a questioning look.

"I know, but where was your locker?" Carmilla asked.

Laura led Carmilla to her old locker and waited while Carmilla went off to do something. When she reappeared, Laura looked at her curiously.

"Hey, babe," Carmilla said throwing her arm around her shoulder, "Locker giving you trouble again?"

Laura smiled, "Yeah, can you help me?"

"Again? You just need to go to the office to fix it," Carmilla said, "but instead I'm just going to teach you how to open it." Carmilla grabbed Laura's hands from behind and formed a fist and nearly slammed it into the locker.

Laura whimpered at what she expected to be pain only to be flipped around and pushed up against the lockers with lips on hers. Laura moaned into the kiss feeling Carmilla's smirk.

Their 'short' make out session was interrupted by a yell from down the hall. "GET IT SHORT STICK!"

It made Carmilla break away and Laura grabbed her by the collar so she wouldn't lunge at the former jock.

"Less fighting, more love," Laura said kissing Carmilla before her right hand felt something off about Carmilla's left hand, "Where's your ring?"

"I may or may not have seven years of bad luck," Laura looked at her, "I threw it at your mirror."

"So you were that pissed off?" Laura asked, "I didn't-"

"I was overreacting and over thinking things," Carmilla said, "Don't worry. Everything ok now?"

"Yes," Laura kissed Carmilla.

Another yell came down the hall, "Give us a show!"

"You want to get out of here?" Laura nodded right away and they walked out to the car.

In the car, Laura leaned onto Carmilla's shoulder while holding her hand. She closed her eyes and nearly fell asleep.

"You are aware that I am driving, right? I can't have someone asleep on me while I'm driving. Can you please sit up?" Carmilla asked.

Laura reluctantly sat up, "How much longer?"

"Not too long, why are you in such a hurry?"

"I want your ring back on you. I am completely drained. I actually wish we were going to be sleeping in our bed."

"I'm relieved to know you still like me. We'll be home tomorrow," Carmilla squeezed Laura's hand.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to go get my stuff and planned on going to Mattie's then your dad walked in after I threw my ring. He told me a lot and calmed me down long enough to think."

"I'm really relieved he did," Laura let out a small laugh.

"Me too."

Laura sighed, "What all did he tell you?"

"That you've only told him about me and Juliette. How you talked about me," Carmilla took a deep breath, "How you forgot an entire month."

"I honestly forget that it happened," Laura said letting out a chuckle.

"Laura, I honestly don't think it's funny."

"I don't either, but I don't know how to feel about it either. I don't remember it happening, I just woke up in hospital room thinking it was a completely different month. I didn't even know my nose was broken. It just makes it easier."

"Ok, we just need to calm down. We can't handle anything else right now," Carmilla said.

"I know, I love you."

"I love you too, cupcake."

 **So I guess this is the end. Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected. School is hell.**

 **Any questions, you can find me on tumblr: theduckninja**

 **I hope you enjoyed, have a nice day, and farewell!**


End file.
